Matchmaking for DumboHeads
by StarryTian
Summary: One day, the Titans decide to visit the library, and surprisingly, Beast Boy finds a book called “Matchmaking for DumboHeads”. Using his amazing brain please note the sarcasm he decides to bring together Robin and Starfire, somehow dragging Cyborg and Ra
1. The Book

Title: Matchmaking for Dumbo-Heads

Author: StarryTian

Summary: One day, the Titans decide to visit the library, and surprisingly, Beast Boy finds a book called "Matchmaking for Dumbo-Heads". Using his amazing brain (please note the sarcasm) he decides to bring together Robin and Starfire, somehow dragging Cyborg and Raven into the mess.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, and I don't really want to anyways. Whoever owns them right now is doing a really good job at it! applauds

A/N: Hello everybody! This is my first fanfiction, but I'm not asking you to "go easy" on me, or whatever. Just read this as if it were normal. Which it is. Anyways, I would REALLY appreciate it if you would review because I just want to know what it's like to….. well, actually GET a review! Hahaaaa… ok. That's enough. Anyways……

ON WITH THE THINGY!

It was a normal day in Jump City, where 5 superheroes were going about their day as usual…. Well, as normal as a day could be if you're living in a giant "T". Just like any other day, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing the latest video game, Robin and Starfire were chatting about… _something_ (A/N: ok, if you must know, Robin was teaching Starfire about "birds and bees"…. If you know what I mean… heehee) and as usual, Raven was reading a horror novel in the farthest corner in the room.

"DUDE! NO FAIR! YOU CHEATED!" Beast Boy accused loudly.

"Nuh, UH!" Cyborg retorted. "You just can't beat the GAME STATION KING!"

"Pftt. Right. The 'Game Station King', my foot." Beast Boy scoffed.

"You're just _jealous_……" Cyborg teased. "… that the GAME STATION KING WON! BOO-YA! Oh yeah, go Cyborg, it's your birthday… uh, huh…oh yeah…"

"Whatever….." Beast Boy sulked as he plopped down on the nearest couch.

Since Cyborg was still singing his bizarre "victory-song", Beast Boy thought of ways he could get back at him.

"Maybe I could stuff him in a bowling bag, and send him to Paris…." he thought. "Naw…. He'd just probably break out or something… OR…. Maybe I should lock him in a room with Starfire! (A/N: don't take that the wrong way….) Yeah! Then she could annoy him with her endless talk of Tamarainian pudding, until his ears pop! Well, technically, he doesn't _have_ ears, but who cares?…….. On second thought, Cyborg can just blast his way out of _that_ too! Ugh……. what to do, what to do………."

Suddenly, a light bulb appeared on top of his head.

"I KNOW!" Beast Boy shouted. "I'LL LOCK CYBORG IN A LIBRARY! YEAH, THAT'S IT!"

Everybody stared at him, except Cyborg who was still singing his song and didn't notice Beast Boy.

"Oops," he thought. " Did I say that out loud!"

"Please, friend Beast Boy," Starfire inquired, as she flew over to where Beast Boy was. " What is this _lie---bare---eee_ whom which you speak of?"

"It's _library_, Star" Robin corrected her, as he came over too. "And it's a place where there are many, many books in one building. Sorta like the _Glotyar_ back on Tamaran."

"OOOOOOOOOOOO!" Starfire squealed. " I wish to go there! Please!"

Seeing that Starfire and Robin were busy, Beast Boy decided to feel around for the light bulb that was still above his head. He then felt something smooth and glossy, so he grabbed it.

"Oooo…" Beast Boy admired. "So…shiny…"

"Idiot," Raven muttered, as she watched Beast Boy from the corner of her eye.

"Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?… " Starfire pleaded. "We do not have anything to do on this glorious day, and I think it would be simply _wonderful _if we spend it in a _library_, yes?"

"Star," Robin started. "It's not like I don't want to, but-------"

"But what?" Cyborg teased, finally stopping his song. "Afraid that your _girlfriend_ will cause too much attention?"

"N-n-no…" Robin stuttered. "And also, _Starfire is NOT my girlfriend_!"

Starfire heard this, and instantly saddened. She knew what "girlfriend" meant, and she REALLY wanted to be Robin's, but she knew that Robin would never allow it.

"Wait, Starfire." Robin said, softly. "I-I… I didn't mean it like that. "

"Humph!" Starfire turned away.

"Starfire?… Um, I'll let you go to the library with me! I guess…"

Silence. Now, everybody was staring intently at their two friends. Even Raven had looked up from her novel

"Well, I suppose that would be okay, Robin." Starfire brightened up.

"Great! So, um… yeah! Team, we're going to the Jump City Public Library!" Robin announced.

"Cool!" Beast Boy said. "But..." he thought. "It's really too bad that they don't go out or something. They would make such a great couple…"

"Great!" Cyborg added. "But," he thought. "Why do _I_ have to go too?…"

"Whatever…" Raven mumbled. "I'm just glad that they made up…" she thought.

The team of superheroes, dragged along by Starfire, arrived at the Jump City Public Library in record time. As soon as they entered the building, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were instantly mobbed by a bunch of crazed fans.

"Ugh…" Robin groaned inwardly. "This is _exactly_ why I don't like to go out…"

"Ooo! Ooo! Robin! Can you sign my arm?"

"Forget your arm! Starfire, can you sign my-----"

"Beast Boy! BEAST BOY! Can you----"

"RAVEN! I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR YOU-----"

"Move outta the way shortie! Cyborg, I have a robotic arm too! But-----"

The fan's requests were endless. Finally, after 20- 30 minutes of obliging to their wishes, the Teen Titans split up to their usual sections. Raven immediately flew over to the mystery/horror section, Cyborg walked over to the "latest technology" section, Beast Boy checked out the new arrivals, while Robin lead Starfire to the Children's Section, helping her pick out a few well-known Fairy tales.

One rack in particular caught Beast Boy's attention.

"Matchmaking for Dumbo-Heads…" he read aloud. "Hmm… maybe I could use my amazing skills to bring Starfire and Robin together!" he thought evilly. "Yeah! Forget Cyborg! This is going to be my greatest masterpiece yet!"

Just then, another mob of crazed fans came bursting through the library door. Apparently, news gets around fast.

Robin, who was the first one to notice, bellowed, "TEEN TITANS, MOVE OUT!"

Beast Boy quickly grabbed a copy of "Matchmaking for Dumbo-Heads" off the shelf, and rushed to the counter to check it out.

"How may I help you?" the old lady behind the counter asked.

"Um, I'd like to check this book out… fast, p-please…" Beast Boy panted.

"That'll be $5.99, please."

"WHAT? This is a LIBRARY, granny! You _check it out_…not BUY it!"

The old lady blinked and said, "Oh yes, I forgot. I'm sorry, dearie. My memory sometimes isn't what it used to be. What's your name?"

"Beast Boy. B-E-A-S-T B-O-Y…"

"I'm sorry, sonny. Can you repeat that?"

"BE-A-S-T B-O-Y…" he recited, getting impatient.

After enduring the old ladies antagonizing slow movements, the book was finally checked out.

"Thank you," Beast Boy rushed. He swiftly morphed into a hawk, grabbed the book by his talons, and flew away to Titan's Tower.

A/N: Will Beast Boy succeed? Will his plans fail? _And_ will-----

Beast Boy: Of COURSE I'll succeed! I'm a succeeder-er!

Raven: Great grammar, oh smart one.

Beast Boy: Why, thank you.

Raven (rolling eyes): I was being _sarcastic…_

Starfire: Ooo! Ooo! "Sarcastic"! I shall look that up in the dictionary! A few weeks ago, Robin taught me how to use one!

Cyborg (grinning evilly): What _else_ has Wonder Boy taught you?

Robin (shocked): Cyborg!

A/N: Well, please review! I would GREATLY appreciate it!

Over and out,

StarryTian


	2. Step One

Title: Matchmaking for Dumbo-Heads

Author: StarryTian

Summary: One day, the Titans decide to visit the library, and surprisingly, Beast Boy finds a book called "Matchmaking for Dumbo-Heads". Using his amazing brain (please note the sarcasm) he decides to bring together Robin and Starfire, somehow dragging Cyborg and Raven into the mess.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, and I don't really want to anyways. Whoever owns them right now is doing a really good job at it! (applauds)

* * *

Beast Boy carefully fingered the book in his hands. After narrowly escaping the wild fans, he flew straight up into his room, and plopped down on his bed. 

"Whew!" he sighed. "Usually I don't mind fans, but this time, I've got more _important_ issues to deal with!"

He sat up, opened the book, and started to read. (A/N: I guess there's a first time for everything!)

_**Step one:**_

**_In order for matchmaking to occur, the two soon-to-be-lovers must know each other. If they do not know the person they are about to be matched with, you might as well drop this book into a nearby trashcan._**

"Oh no!" Beast Boy thought stupidly. "I don't want to drop this book in the dirty old trash can! I HAVE to do what the book says!"

He thought for a moment, and then another light bulb appeared on his head.

"I have an idea! I'll just _ask_ them if they know each other! Oh yeah… go Beast Boy, it's your birthday… " Beast boy excitedly thought. "But first…"

Beast Boy felt around, until he came in touch with something shiny and smooth, once again. He admired the light bulb for a moment, then carefully placed it next to the one hecreated earlier this morning.

In the Titan's living room, Starfire and Robin were playing "Life" on the floor, Raven was reading the horror novel, and Cyborg was waiting for Beast Boy.

"Where's that green grass stain?" Cyborg thought impatiently. "I can't wait to beat him on the new _Game Station: Aliens on Planet X_!"

He sighed, and leaned back on the couch while listening to Starfire and Robin's conversation.

"Robin," Starfire started. "I believe it is your turn!"

"Right."

Cyborg faintly heard the _whirr _sound as Robin spun the spinner.

"5… Um, I just get a Life Card. Your turn."

_whirr_

"Two!" Starfire shouted. "One…two…Um, Robin? Shall I get married, or get a job?" (A/N: I don't really know how to play "Life" so please just bear with me, ok?)

Robin looked uncomfortable. "Uh… whatever you want, Star."

Starfire pondered this for a moment. "Let's see… then I shall get… MARRIED!"

Robin was shifting all over the place now. "UUUHHHH… ok. Here's a little blue person for your car---"

"Oh, Robin! Whom shall I get married to?"

"That's not really important to this game---"

"Of _course_ it's important! This game is called 'Life', is it not? In REAL life, whom you get married to, is of utmost importance."

"Star… um…"

Behind them, Cyborg was silently trying to contain his laughter. "Poor Robin," he thought. "He is so oblivious to the things around him… tsk tsk"

"I KNOW!" Starfire cried, joyously. "I shall get married to _you_, Robi---"

It was then when Robin chose to erupt into a coughing fit.

"Robin, are you okay? Robin… Ro---Robin?"

"Don't---_cough_---worry about----_cough_---me---_cough_" Robin coughed.

"Oh no! Robin! Shall I do the CPR?"

Robin immediately stopped coughing.

"Oh, thank goodness you're safe!" Starfire said, giving Robin a bone-crushing hug.

On the couch, it was all Cyborg could do from laughing at the "couple" behind him. Even Raven was smiling… on the inside.

"Okay, where were we?" Robin recovered.

"Oh yes, I was about to get married and---"

"RIGHT." Robin interrupted, while spinning the spinner. "It's my turn…"

"But I haven't told you whom I'm going to be mar---"

"SIX," said Robin, rather loudly. "One, two, three, four, five… six. Oh look, Star, I'm right next to you…"

"Wondrous! Then you shall get married too? Here is a little tiny itty-bitty pink person for your car!" Starfire chirped. "Whom shall you get married to?"

"Oh, I know _just_ the person." Robin said, with an amused smile.

"Really?…" Starfire's face visibly darkened. "If I may ask, who is it?"

"It's somebody that we all know and love." was the reply.

Starfire was starting to burn with jealousy, but didn't show it. "I'm sure you two will have a glorious time then. I do not feel like playing "Life" now---"

"Wait!" Robin sighed. This wasn't going the way he planned at all. "You see, Star…" He nervously scratched the back of his head. "That person is---"

"Ever to the What!" Starfire snapped. "I will play if _YOU_ will simply be quiet!"

Robin was shocked… he _never_ saw Starfire like this… _ever._

"It's… um, you're turn now." Robin said, timidly.

_WHIRRRRRRRRRRRR**…**_

"Starfire! Hey, um—Starfire, don't spin it that hard----"

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…… **BOOM**! _

At the sound of the "boom" Cyborg whipped around just in time to see Robin fall anime style, a sizzling dent in the ground, a very sad and… _jealous_ Starfire?

"Uh, I guess we should play another game?" Robin tried, as he got back up.

"NOOOOO…" Starfire wailed. "My twins! They are---- wahhh!"

"Twins?" Robin questioned, aghast. "Since when did you have---"

"HEELLLLOOOOOO EVERYBO--- whoa." Beast Boy's voice rang through their living room, before stopping dead at the sight before him.

"Well…"Beast Boy thought, smugly. "I guess my matchmaking skills are more in need now than ever! Time to put my ingenious plan into action!"

"Hey, Beast boy!" called Cyborg. "Wanna play the newest _Game Station: Aliens on_---"

"Nope! No time for that!" Beast Boy said, over his shoulder. "I have more IMPORTANT things to do!"

Cyborg gaped at him. "Okay, who are you, and _what have you done with Beast Boy_!" he demanded.

Beast Boy simply waved him away, and walked over to Starfire and Robin.

"Hmmm…" he thought. "It might be easier to start with Robin. Starfire looks angry. Okay… this is it... _deep breath_ ...I have been looking forward this moment since… well, FOREVER! ..._dramatic pause_…"

"Um, Beast Boy," their leader said. "Are you just going to stand there, or what?"

"Oh yeah. Robin, do you know who Starfire is?" Beast boy asked. "In case you don't she's the one with---"

"…Silky auburn hair that flows in the wind, amazing green pools of green for eyes that you could just drown in, and--- oops." Robin finished sheepishly.

"Well, " Beast Boy said triumphantly. " My work here is done!"

"Uh, is there anything else?"

"Nope. Thanks for cooperating, Robin. You'll thank me in the future. Goodbye." Beast Boy said, almost imperiously.

"Okay…" Robin muttered, really puzzled at Beast Boy's actions.

"YO BEAST BOY!" Cyborg hollered. "Get your green butt over here, and play _Game Station: Aliens on Planet X _with me!"

"No can do, metal man." Beast Boy said. "I've got more _important_ things to do! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find Starfire. By any chance do you know where she is?"

"Man, what's so important that you can't play _Game Station: Aliens on Planet X_?" Cyborg whined. " Nothing's more important than that! Also, stop talking like you'resome kind ofcollege professor. It's really annoying. And what do you need Starfire for?"

"Would you stop badgering me already! I'm only trying to get Starfire and Robin together so they can be happy! And don't look at me like that! I DO have the brains to do it. I'm a GREAT matchmaker, if I do say so myself! Well, actually, I'm using a book called 'Matchmaking for Dumbo-Heads' which I borrowed form the library!" Beast Boy finished with a loud stomp on the floor.

Cyborg stared at him.

"Ooopssss…" Beast Boy mumbled to himself. "Uh… Cy? Are you going to say something? 'Cause I _really _don't like you looking at me like that… Cy? Cyborg?"

Suddenly, Cyborg's face broke into a VERY LARGE grin. "Well, it's about time somebody did _something_ about those two! Good job, BB! I'll be with you ALL THE WAY!" He jumped up and clapped Beast Boy on the back.

Luckily, Starfire and Robin were out of the living room so they didn't hear Beast Boy's outburst, but _unfortunately_ (A/N: or fortunately, depends on how you look at it...) Raven did.

"Come on, BB! Let's go ask Starfire if she knows who Robin is!" Cyborg stupidly said.

Apparently, Beast Boy's stupidity rubs off pretty quickly.

"Alright!"

The two "so-called-matchmakers" were about to rush off, when they were suddenly encased in a bubble of black aura.

"You two are not going anywhere," Raven said in a monotone voice, while closing her book and walking towards them.

Ignoring Beast Boy and Cyborg's complaints, she continued. "I am not going to allow you two idiots to ruin Starfire and Robin's relationship, and---"

"WHAT RELATIONSHIP?" Beast Boy yelled. "Come on, Rae! We're only trying to make Robin and Star happy! Why are you so against that?"

Raven frowned. "Just… don't make it any worse…"

Then, she walked away.

"Hey!" they shouted. "Are you forgetting something!"

"No," was the reply.

"Raven…" Cyborg whined. "Don't you want Star and Robin together?"

Slience.

"Yeah," Beast Boy added. "Then, when they're married and have a bagillion-zillion kids, they'll come up to us and say 'Auntie Raven! Thank you soooo much for getting our parents together!' I know---"

"BB, shut up!" Cyborg hissed. "You're making it worse!"

Slience.

"I will not let them get to me," Raven thought. "Yes, I do want Robin and Starfire together, but at this rate… well, I hate to admit it, but Beast Boy and Cyborg _do_ have a point."

"Of _course_, they have a point!" Knowledge chided. "Just listen to them. It'll work out just fine."

"Ugh…" Raven groaned inwardly. "Knowledge, I didn't ask you to come out and---"

"Don't listen to them!" Common Sense interrupted. "It'll just turn out bad, you know it!"

"Or…" Revenge hissed. "Just _prove_ to them that their idiotic plan won't work. Make a bet and---"

"BLAST THEM INTO OBLIVION!" Stupidity blurted out.

"Shut up!" Raven accidentally yelled out loud.

Beast Boy and Cyborg instantly shut up.

"Oops," Raven thought. "Well, I guess this'll work too…. Come to think of it, Revenge's plan seems awfully good."

"Of course it is…" Revenge murmured. "Just make a bet with Common Sense, and prove to yourself once and for all that those two dumbbells are stupid and wrong as always."

"I accept," Common Sense snapped.

"Good," Revenge retorted. "Then it's on. Raven, whose side are you on?"

"Neither," was the bland reply. "I'll just go along with it."

Making up her mind and pushing all of her emotions to the back of her head, she quickly flew over to Beast Boy and Cyborg, once again.

"I'll join," Raven stated.

"Wha?"

"I_ said_," she gritted her teeth. "I'll join you two in bringing Robin and Starfire together."

"Boo-ya!" Cyborg cheered.

"Dude, that's TOTALLY AWESOME! Now, get us out of your bubbly thingy and follow my lead!" Beast Boy demanded.

Raven sighed. "This is what you get for making bets with yourself."

* * *

Meanwhile, Starfire was on her bed sniffling and throwing the last of her tissues in the trashcan next to her. 

"What did I do wrong?" Starfire thought remorsefully. "I only wanted Robin to know how I fee---"

She suddenly stopped, for she heard voices outside.

Starfire stained to hear what they were saying, but only made out a few words.

"Just…question… Ask… Star… _Idiot_… -**smack-**…"

-_Knock knock knock-_

"Starfire?" Raven's voice floated through the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, friend Raven." Starfire said, hoping she sounded cheerful.

Raven slid the door open, and sat down next to her.

"Um… Starfire? Can I ask you a question?" Raven asked.

Starfire nodded.

" -_sigh_- Do you know who Robin is?"

At the sound of "Robin", Starfire instantly burst into tears.

"Starfire? Are you ok?" Raven was slightly shocked by Starfire's reaction.

"Y-y-YESS!" she bawled. "But Robin… he s-shall n-never _feel_ w-wh---what _I_ feel for… HIM!… He-he… l-loves another-other… girl!"

Raven just sat there. She had absolutely _no_ idea what to do, and certainly wasn't expecting this. Cautiously, she put an arm around Starfire.

"Star… you don't realize this, but Robin cares… for_ you._"

Starfire looked up with tear-filled, hoping eyes.

"Do you really th-think so?"

"I _know_ so…"

Quickly, Starfire stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Then, I shall tell Robin that everything is okay to the A!"

With that, she flew from the room, leaving a _very_ confused Raven behind.

"Aliens…"she muttered, and walked out of the room.

* * *

Outside Starfire's room, Beast Boy and Cyborg were pressing themselves against the door, vainly trying to hear what was going on. 

"Dude, move outta the way!" Beast Boy ferociously whispered. "I can't hear a thing!"

"Man, do you think _I_ can!"

Then, an unexpected wail came from the room.

"Dude… I think she's _crying_…" Beast Boy whispered in awe.

"What gave it away?" Cyborg rolled his real eye.

"Well--- OOMPH!"

"Friends!" the voice of Starfire reached their ears. "If I may ask, what are you doing on the ground? Is there anything interesting that dwells down there?"

"No, Star," Cyborg grunted. "Just… hanging around…"

"Oh, okay. Tell me, where can I find Robin?"

"I dunno…" Beast Boy said, getting up. "Try the gym."

With a happy nod, Starfire flew away, only to be replaced with a very annoyed Raven.

"You owe me…" she hissed, before phasing through the ground.

"Dude, sometimes Raven scares me," Beast Boy said out loud.

"No kidding…"

* * *

A/N: Well, that was chapter two! But, before I go on, I would like to give a **_HUGE THANK YOU_** to "**Terra**" and "**Nightfire22**". **_JUST THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR ACTUALLY REVIEWING FOR ME! I REALLLYYYY APPRECIATE IT! _**Just thanks a WHOLE BUNCH! 

_Sooo_… did you like the chapter?

Beast Boy: TOTALLY MAN!

Cyborg: Since when have you said "man"?

Raven: Since he learned how to read…

-Silence-

Beast Boy (scratching head): I don't get it.

Raven: You wouldn't.

Robin (entering scene): Hey guys. What's up?

Cyborg (evil twinkle in eye): Your_ girlfriend_, that's what's up!

Robin (shocked and exasperated): Why do you always drag that sunject into the "after chapter?"

Cyborg (rolling eyes): If you haven't noticed, this whole _fanfiction_ is about you and your girlfriend!

Raven: For once, he has a point.

Beast Boy: Hey, I have a point too!

Raven (bored): Really? What?

-Silence-

Beast Boy (scratching head…again): I dunno, I forgot…

A/N: Ok, then! Remember to---

Starfire (interrupting): READ AND REVIEW!

Robin: Whoa! Since when did you learn that phrase?

Beast Boy: Yeah! _I_ wanted to say that!

Raven: Idiot.

Cyborg: Boo-ya!

A/N: Uh… yeah, what Starfire said!

Over and out,

StarryTian


	3. Step Two

Title: Matchmaking for Dumbo-Heads

Author: StarryTian

Summary: One day, the Titans decide to visit the library, and surprisingly, Beast Boy finds a book called "Matchmaking for Dumbo-Heads". Using his amazing brain (please note the sarcasm) he decides to bring together Robin and Starfire, somehow dragging Cyborg and Raven into the mess.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, and I don't really want to anyways. Whoever owns them right now is doing a really good job at it! (_applauds)_

* * *

"Uh… What do we do now?" Beast Boy blinked.

"I dunno." Cyborg replied. "Let's see, Starfire is looking for Robin, Robin is who-knows-where, and Raven is super-duper pissed at us! What do you suggest we do?"

-Silence-

Just then, _another_ light bulb appeared out of nowhere on top of Beast Boy's head.

"I KNOW!" he shouted out, for the third time that day. "Let's go on to _Step Two!_"

"By golly, BB! You're a genius!" Cyborg yelled.

"You bet I am! But wait! I feel like I'm forgetting something…"

"You mean that light bulb on your head?" Cyborg asked, snatching it out of thin air.

"Yeah that was it… "

"Ooo… shiny…" the two boys stared at the light bulb.

Beast Boy was the first one of snap out of the trance.

"If you think _that_ was amazing, check out the other two I made this morning!" Beast Boy boasted.

"No… kidding, you made _more_!" Cyborg gasped.

"You bet!"

"Can I see them? _Please?_" Cyborg asked, with awed eyes.

"_Well…_ I don't usually let people see them, but---"

"JUST LET ME SEE THEM, YOU GREEN ELF!" Cyborg roared.

"O-Okay…"Beast Boy squeaked, morphing into a mouse.

And so, the two troublemakers rushed to Beast Boy's room, with Cyborg hot on Beast Boy's tail... literally.

"Where are they!" Cyborg demanded.

"Here," Beast Boy peeped, morphing back into his human form and pointing to the other two light bulbs.

"Wow…" Cyborg stared in awe. "They're so shiny…" (A/N: Gee, moody much?)

"I know, they're little beauties aren't they?" Beast Boy admired, carefully putting his third one next to the others.

The two stupid-heads (A/N: I'm sorry, couldn't resist…) just ogled, gaped, gawked, and gazed at the three glistening light bulb for _10 full minutes_.

"The book!" Beast suddenly shouted, snapping out of the trance, once more. "Where is it?" (A/N: Yay! Some common sense! Finally!)

"Here it is!" Cyborg exclaimed, as he hurriedly flipped the pages.

"Hey, gimme that!" Beast Boy snatched the book away from his hands, and accidentally dropped the book, unnoticed.

"No, _I_ should get to read it--- _POW_--- OW! Hey, what was THAT for!"

" 'Cause I felt …like it!" Beast boy wrestled, accidentally kicking the pages of the book. The title now read "_Step 17"._

"Why you--- come here, ya little grass stain! You're gonna get it!" Cyborg wheezed out, unintentionally kicking the book just like Beast Boy did. _Now_, the pages read "_For REALLY Desperate Needs…"_ (A/N: coincidence, no?)

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy yelled. "Get off me! _–POW_- OWW! The book! The BOOK! Think about _THE BOOK!_"

Cyborg suddenly jumped off Beast Boy and grabbed the book. "Gee, man. I'm really sorry about that."

"No… problem…" Beast Boy gasped, flailing for oxygen, nitrogen, and carbon dioxide. "You're just moody today… that's… all…"

"Moody? MOODY! _MOODY! _I'LL SHOW YOU MOODY!"

"No, dude!" Beast Boy put up his hands in surrender. "I didn't mean 'moody'! I meant…uh… fruity! Yeah, that's it! Fruity!"

"Fruity?" Cyborg wrinkled his nose. "What's _fruit_ gots to do with anything?"

"I dunno, I'm guess I'm just stupid, "Beast Boy lied, thoroughly scared of Cyborg. (A/N: Who wouldn't?)

"HAW HAW HAW!" Cyborg guffawed. "Ya got that right!"

"Hey!" Beast Boy protested… but then thought of the book, yet again. "The book! The _BOOK, _Cyborg!"

-Guffaws-

"_Dude!_ Cy! Cyborg!"

-Guffaws-

"Ugh…"

-Guffaws-

-5 minutes later-

"Okay, Beast Boy, I'm done now," Cyborg said, wiping away his tears.

"Whoa, dude…" Beast Boy gaped. "Were you…_crying_?"

"SHUT UP, BB, AND READ THE BOOK!" Cyborg roared.

"Eeeeek! Okay, okay!"

Beast Boy hurriedly picked up the book, still unaware that it was flipped to, "_For REALLY Desperate Needs: Step Two"._

He cleared his throat, and read out loud:

_**Step Two:**_

_**Lock the two soon-to-be-lovebirds into a closet.**_

_**PS. Suggestions on page 56.**_

"Well, that was short, sweet, and to the point!" Cyborg happily said.

"Uh, yeah. Do you want to go to page 56?" Beast Boy asked timidly, afraid Cyborg would blow up again.

"Sure, why not?"

Beast Boy quickly flipped to page 56 but apparently, Cyborg didn't think it was quick enough.

"Gimme that!" Cyborg snarled at Beast Boy. "At this rate, we're NEVER going to get to page 56!"

Beast Boy just nodded, terrified at Cyborg's "mood swings".

"Ah, here we are!" Cyborg immediately brightened up, as he started to read. "S-s-ug-sujes-sujesstshuns… What on earth does _that_ mean?"

"Um…" Beast Boy cut in. "It's 'suggestions', and can I read? You seem to not know how to … -_gulp_- … read."

" I CAN READ JUST FINE, BUDDY!" Cyborg bellowed.

"…"

After enduring 20 painstakingly long minutes of Cyborg's horrible reading, Beast Boy finally got something out of it.

"Th-the THE! Yes!" Cyborg was still reading. "The s-s..small…smaller, SMALLER! YEAH! The smaller the cl-clo-closssset…, CLOSET! WHOO! Okay, so far it's: The smaller the closet… the b-better… Hey, BB! Check this out! 'The smaller the closet, the better!' "

"Hey, buddy?" Beast Boy interrupted. "You're doing a great job---"

"Really? Hey, thanks!" Cyborg said, giving him a REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, BIG grin that scared Beast boy even more.

"Y-yeah, and I think we can just _trick_ Robin and Star into the same closet, right?"

"Yeah! And remember, 'The smaller the closet, the better!' "Cyborg finished with pride.

"So, let's go! Let's try the living room first!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Whoo!" Cyborg hollered.

They rushed to the living room, hoping to find Robin or Starfire but had no such luck.

"Nope, nobody here," Beast boy concluded. "Let's try the---"

"BB! Check this out! A _broomstick!_"

"Uh-huh, that's great and all but---"

"Look! It sweeps! Sweep, sweep, sweep… Lalala… Sweep, sweep, I'm _sweeping!_… Whoo!" Cyborg sang, while sweeping.

"Cyborg! Stop sweeping and---"

"SHUT UP AND WATCH ME SWEEP, YOU GREEN ELF!"

Beast Boy watched him sweep.

Just then, Robin walked in.

"Hey guys," he greeted them with a slight nod.

"_SWEEEEEEEP!"_ Cyborg hollered, while charging at Robin with his broomstick.

"Hey, Cybor—whoa! What are you doing with that broomstick, Cy? Whoa! WHOA! STOP! PUT THE BROOMSS--- _-WHACK-… -THUD-"_

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy yelled, waving his hands up and down. "What did you _that_ for! You just knocked our leader unconscious!"

"I-I'm sorry… I-I did-didn't _mean _to! _–sniff_- …"

"Oh no, " Beast Boy groaned, putting his head in his gloved hands. "You're not going to _cry_ are you?"

"_Wahhhh… sniff… WAHHHH!"_

As if on cue, Starfire walked through the doors of the living room.

"Hello? I heard the sound of the crying, and I have come to investigate whom it--- OH NO! ROBIN! ROBIN! CAN YOU HEAR--- _-WHACK-…-THUD-…"_

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy shouted. "You just knocked Starfire and…Robin out… so WE CAN LOCK THEM IN A CLOSET! Whoo! Good job!"

"Huh? _Sniff_, yeah, I _am_ pretty good huh?" Cyborg wiped away his tears.

"Let's do it!"

* * *

Robin groaned, and rubbed his head.

"What am I doing here? Wait a minute, where _is_ here? Why is it so dark, and why am I so squished, and---"

He stopped, on account of feeling something stir. It was then when Robin realized that he wasn't the only one stuffed in… wherever they were. The sweet smelling scent of lilac reached him, and with a gasp, he realized that _he was in a closet with Starfire!_

"Robin?" Starfire's melodic voice reached his ears. "What on this planet named Earth are we doing in… Robin, where are we?"

He moved uncomfortably around, which was _not_ an easy thing to since he and Starfire were practically pressed against each other in this… closet.

"Uh-uh-um…" Robin stuttered. "Um… I'm not sure _why_ we're in this closet Star, but I sure don't mind it--- doh!"

He mentally slapped himself.

"You… don't?" Starfire inquired.

"No… I don't mind at all…"

-Awkward Silence-

"Why not just tell her now?" Robin thought. "This is the perfect moment---"

Suddenly, he heard Cyborg's voice outside, and everything came back to him in a flash. Walking into the living room… the broomstick… and here…

Robin then felt something on his cheek, and gently touched it. It was Starfire's hand. By instinct, their heads crept closer and focused on each other's lips. Closer… and closer… until their lips were few millimeters apart… and then…

"No, wait! CYBORG! That's the closet where we put---"

Suddenly, the door swung open (A/N: I guess it wasn't locked after all… well, the two never bothered to check…) and the next thing Starfire and Robin knew…

"_HOLY MACARONI!_ BEAST BOY, CHECK THIS OUT! ROBIN AND STARFIRE WERE MAKING OUT IN A REALLY TEENY-TINY SUPER-DUPER SMALL CLOSET!" Cyborg shrieked. (A/N: Yes, Cyborg _shrieked_…)

Starfire lost her balance, and fell to the floor bringing Robin down with her… In a very_ interesting_ position…

"BEAST BOY! _NOW,_ LOOK AT THEM!"

Just then, Raven came in. (A/N: Haha, perfect timing, huh?)

"What the---" Raven started.

"RAVEN, IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Beast Boy frantically yelled.

At that, Robin quickly got off Starfire.

"Whatever," the Goth muttered, as she walked to the kitchen for her daily herbal tea.

"See?" Revenge sneered. "I _told_ you things were going to go bad."

"Don't listen to Revenge, Raven." Common Sense said, calmly. "Things are going to get better… trust me…"

* * *

A/N: Ta-da! But before we go on….

I JUST WANT TO SAY "THANK YOU TO ALLLLLLLL OF THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!" GEE, YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!

I want to thank: **kay jolyn, Spitfire F.22, akiismarina, april4rmH-town, samanthe2121, and, BunnyRavenOfBlackRoses.**

_THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! I JUST CAN'T SAY THAT ENOUGH!_

**kay jolyn: **I know, Robin _seriously_ has the flirting thing all wrong! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!

**akiismarina:** AHH! I hope I didn't ruin your appetite or anything! Heehee! By the way, what does your name stand for? It's really interesting! THANNKKSSSS FOR REVIEWING!

**Spitfire F.22:** Thank you! And I can see this happening too! GOSH, I JUST CAN'T STOP SAYING "THANK YOU!"

**april4fmH-town**: Paper- $2

Pencil- $1

Reading your review- priceless.

There are some things money can't buy. For everything else, there's debit Master card.

Hahahahaa! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!

**samanthe2121: **Thanks! I WILL keep up the good work! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!

**BunnyRavenOfBlackRoses:** "Hilarity"! Wow, that's a new word! And no problem, I LOVE reading your poems! HEY EVERYBODY WHO'S READING THIS! READ **BUNNYRAVENOFBLACKROSES**' POEMS! THEY ARE REALLYYYY GOOD!

Heehee! Well… THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! YOU DON'T KNOW _WHAT_ THIS MEANS TO ME!

THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!

* * *

A/N: Thank you sooo much! **_Sigh_**… that was fun! Okay then---

Raven (genuinely surprised): Wow, there's a person named after me.

Beast Boy (teasing): Yeah! Remember when you were a _cute little bunny?_ You were soooooo cute! Weren't you? Yes, you are! Yes, you ar--- Uh, I'll stop now.

Raven (glaring at Beast Boy): _Good idea…_

Starfire (entering scene): Hey, wazzup?

Robin (staring at Starfire): _Where_ did you learn _that_ phrase?

Starfire (monotone): Wazzup, dog? Ya ready to partay?

Beast Boy (excited): You betcha!

Robin (worried): Star, are you ok?

Cyborg (rushing in): Hey, you guys! Did you by any chance see my Starfire-bot? I must've misplaced it.

Robin (shoving 'Starfire' towards him): HERE! Where's Starfire?

THE REAL STARFIRE (entering scene): Glorious day, friends!

Robin (running up to give Starfire a hug): STARFIRE!

Starfire (shocked, but pleased): Hello Robin.

Beast Boy (snickering): If you guys are done with _whatever_ you're doing, come down to earth and join us.

Robin (embarrassed, and breaking away from hug): Sorry…

Cyborg (whining): Why did the authoress have to make me look so dumb?

Beast Boy: Yeah! I was TOTALLY FREAKED OUT by that!

Cyborg (complaining): I am SO not moody!

StarryTian (entering scene): Because I want to!

Beast Boy: Whoa! The authoress! You guys, look!

Cyborg (smug): Good! Now that you're here in person, I would like to file a complaint on how you made me look like a total idiot, right in front of my—I mean, _our_ fanfiction readers!

StarryTian: Because I have total, and utter control over you! Observe, with a snap pf my fingers –_snap_-, I can make you have hair!

Cyborg (with hair): OMGOODNESS!

StarryTian: Ha!

Raven: You go girl.

Robin (smirking) Wait, you can make anything happen in this fanfiction?

StarryTian: Not to brag or anything, but yes. _Anything_.

Robin (motioning StarryTian towards him): Then, can you make_ this_ happen?

StarryTian (listening to Robin whisper): Uh, sure! If you really want that! But I'm going to have to ask Starfire if it's ok, because it _is_ a "T" rated fanfiction, you know, for "Teen Titans".

Starfire: Oh, please tell me!

-_StarryTian whispers to Starfire-_

Starfire (wide-eyed): Oh… um, sure, I suppose.

Beast Boy and Cyborg (bursting with excitement): WHAT IS IT?

Starfire: The authoress just asked me whether I should cover you two in tar and feathers? Shall I start?

Beast Boy (shoulders drooping): No… I just thought … never mind. Wait- Starfire, what are you doing with that tar?---- Ahh!

Raven: Idiot.

Cyborg (running away from Starfire, but having a hard time because his hair is getting in the way): AHHHHHHHHHH!

Robin: Uh, please review!

A/N: What Robin said! See ya!

Over and out,

StarryTian


	4. Step Three and a half

Title: Matchmaking for Dumbo-Heads

Author: StarryTian

Summary: One day, the Titans decide to visit the library, and surprisingly, Beast Boy finds a book called "Matchmaking for Dumbo-Heads". Using his amazing brain (please note the sarcasm) he decides to bring together Robin and Starfire, somehow dragging Cyborg and Raven into the mess.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, and I don't really want to anyways. Whoever owns them right now is doing a really good job at it! (_applauds)_

* * *

"Uh…" Beast Boy stuttered, as he started to run away. "Come on, Cyborg! Let's go!"

"OKAY!" Cyborg cheered, while running after him.

This left Robin and Starfire… alone.

"Uh, hey Star…" Robin nervously stammered, scratching the back of his neck. "How ya doing?"

Starfire tilted her head. "I am not sure Robin. Truth to be told, I am rather confused about what we did in that… closet."

"Um, what we did? I uh… forgot." Robin lamely finished.

"Do you mean to say… _-sniff_- … what we almost did back there was… _-sniff-_ a …_MISTAKE!" _Starfire wailed out the last part.

"No, no! Star, I didn't mean----"

"_WAAHHHHH!"_

And with that, Starfire fled the room, leaving a very confused and heartbroken Robin behind.

"Great, what did you do now, Boy Wonder?" Raven sarcastically said, as she walked up to him with a cup of herbal tea in hand.

"I'm not sure," Robin truthfully admitted. "All I said was---"

"I don't _care_ what you said," Raven snapped. "Just go and fix it! We've all been waiting too long for this to happen, and I'm not going to let---"

"Okay, okay! I'll go!" Robin interrupted, as he started to back away. Then, turned it into a full sprint. "Just… um, don't get mad… heehee…" (A/N: Wow that was TOTALLY OOC…)

"Good," Raven darkly muttered, sipping her tea.

* * *

"Beast Boy, Beast Boy, he's the guy! He's the that makes me… wanna have pie!" Cyborg chanted/cheered.

"Cyborg, can you just _be quiet?_" Beast Boy complained. "You've been doing that for the past 6 minutes!"

"Beast Boy, Beast Boy, he's so great! He's as great… as an ape!"

"Ugh… we're almost at my room. Come on." Beast Boy grumbled.

After shutting the door behind them, Beast Boy took out the book once again, and motioned Cyborg to sit down with him.

"Okay, on to step three."

"YAY! STEP THREE! It's not Step One, or Step Two, but it's STEP THREE!" Cyborg cheered.

"CYBORG!" Beast Boy yelled. "What's _wrong _with you! Stop being all moody!"

"_-sniff-… -sniff-… WAHHHH!_"

"UGH! No! No more crying! No more crying! I can't stand it!" Beast Boy yelled, waving his hands around wildly.

Out of pure instinct, Beast Boy took a frying pan from underneath his bed, and whacked Cyborg on the head with it.

" WAHHHHH---- OUCH! Man, what did you do that for?"

"Thank the gods of tofu! Cy, your normal again!"

"Define 'normal'…" Cyborg muttered. "Now I have a big bump on my noggin!"

"Well, I _had_ to hit you! You were being all weird!' Beast Boy defended himself. "You were all fruity, and calling me a GREEN ELF, and taking the broom and sweeping it, and not knowing how to read, and whacking Robin on the head, and whacking Starfire on the head, and bellowing at me, and snatching MY light bulbs out of thin air, and being all stupid, and OPENING THE CLOSET DOOR WHEN STARFIRE AND ROBIN WERE ABOUT TO KISS!"

Cyborg blinked.

"Uh… kiss?"

"YES, KISS!"

"Kiss!"

"Yes, KISS!"

"… Kiss?"

"YESS!" Beast Boy bellowed. "KISS!"

"……………… Kiss?"

"ARG! I give up!" Beast Boy threw up his hands in defeat. "I'll never be a great matchmaker! Not with you around!"

"Now, Beast Boy…" Cyborg said, all motherly like. "I'll help you!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really…"

-Awkward Silence-

"So… " Beast Boy began. "What made you all fruity?"

"Fruity?"

"Sorry, long story."

"Oh… um, well, I dunno." Cyborg confessed. "The last thing I remembered was eating Star's pudding…. Oh, that might explain it."

"Ya think!"

"Whatever. Anyways, are we going to be the greatest matchmaker on Earth, or what?" Cyborg said enthusiastically, while jumping up and down in order to cheer Beast Boy up.

"You BET!" Beast Boy yelled, hugging Cyborg.

- The _Most _Awkward Moment That You Will Ever Endure In Your Lifetime-

"Er…" Beast Boy stuttered, moving away from him. "Hah, okay then. Let's move onto Step THREE!"

"Okay," Cyborg agreed.

"Let's see…" Beast Boy flipped through the pages, still unaware that it was flipped to the section, which read '_For REALLY Desperate Needs…'_ "Okay, here it is!"

_**Step Three:**_

_**Play a game of Truth or Dare. **_

"Whoa, that was short," Cyborg, commented.

"Yeah… " Beast Boy said, an evil smile slowly forming on his lips. "Wait a second…"

Suddenly, a light bulb appeared on top on his head.

"… We can make this work to our advantage!" Beast Boy finished.

"BB!" Cyborg yelled. "You have a light bulb on your head!"

Beast Boy once again felt around for the light bulb and touched it instantly, for he was getting used to it already.

"No matter," Beast Boy said, coolly. "Hey, Cyborg. Put this next to the other ones I have."

"Really?" Cyborg asked.

"Totally sure."

Cyborg held it out and ever so gently placed carefully next to the other three.

"They're so beautiful… " Cyborg murmured in awe, wiping away a stray tear.

"Yeah… Come on! We need to announce that we want to play 'Truth or Dare'!" Beast Boy declared, already running out the door.

"Wait!" Cyborg yelled after him, while stopping Beast Boy. "It'll be too suspicious if we just say 'Hey everybody, who wants play Truth or Dare?' We need a more… subtle way of getting them--- hey! I got it!"

"What?" Beast Boy asked, excited.

"All we need to do is… hey! Why don't _I_ get a light bulb?" Cyborg whined.

"Doesn't matter! Come on, what's the plan?"

"Okay, all we need to do is… _-whisper whisper whisper-"_

* * *

"Oh RA-VEN…!" Beast Boy called out in a sing-songy voice, jerking her out of her meditation.

Raven slowly opened one eye.

"What?" she demanded.

"I was just wondering…" Beast Boy started, shifting one foot to another. "… if you wanna join our sleepover!"

"No." Raven responded, blandly.

"Come on!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Beast Boy had been preparing for this.

"You _have_ to! Or else, I'll show them…" he pulled out a photograph. "… THIS!"

Raven's eyes widened in horror, as she saw herself hugging Beast Boy.

"_Where_ did you get that?" she insisted. "I never hugged you! And I never will!"

"I have _ways…"_ Beast Boy answered. "Now, are you coming or not? If you don't… well, let's just say that the Titans are going to be_ very_ surprised…"

Suddenly, black aura surrounded the photo, causing it to rip to shreds.

"Now, they won't be. Go away."

But Beast Boy had been expecting _this_ too. He just simply pulled out another copy.

"TA-DA!" he sang.

_-RIPPP! -_

Pulls out another one.

_-RIPPP! -_

Pulls out another one.

_-RIPP! -_

Pulls out another one.

"Ugh, Beast Boy!" Raven said, rather annoyed and standing up. "How many do you _have_?"

"Unlimited!" he responded. "Now, I'll ask again. Do you want to join our sleepover?"

Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Fine!" she said angrily.

"Good, "Beast Boy smugly said. "But first, you have to do a little favor…"

* * *

"Starfire?" Raven sighed, as she knocked on Starfire's door. "Starfire? Are you in there?"

"Hold on, friend Raven," Starfire's slightly muffled voice came through the door.

No more than 5 seconds later, the familiar _–WHOOSH-_ of the door slid open, revealing Starfire.

"Hello, Raven!" she chirped. "It is not very often that you come and visit me. Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," Raven replied. "I was just wondering if you could join our sleepover in the living room." (A/N: The living room is the place with the really big TV and couches!)

"What is a 'sleepover'?"

"It's where you… well, sleep over in another place," Raven badly explained.

Starfire seemed to of thought it was great, because she shouted, "GLORIOUS! Shall I bring my bag of sleeping and J of P's?"

"Uh… yeah."

"This is will be most memorable!" Starfire happily flew around the room, while searching for her sleeping bag, and pajamas.

Suddenly, she stopped searching and asked, "Will Robin be there?"

Raven was taken aback at this question. "Um, sure. I guess. Why?"

"Then, I do not wish to go," Starfire sat on her bed, arms crossed.

"Why not?" Raven started. "This sleepover is going to be… _fun_…"

She visibly grimaced from the word.

Starfire, on the other hand, perked up. "Fun? Are you sure, friend Raven? With Robin there, I am most certain that it isn't going to be _fun_…" (A/N: Ouch…)

"Yes, Starfire, it's going to be fun."

"Then…. I SHALL GO! WHOPPIE!"

* * *

Robin was by his desk, locked up deep inside his room as always. This time, however, the problem was not Slade or any of the villains. It was a certain redheaded alien princess.

_Starfire._

He groaned into his hands.

"Everything was going so well!" he thought furiously. "And then I just _had_ to ruin it! Ugh!"

_-Knock knock knock-_

"Yo, Robin!" Cyborg called. "There's going to be a sleepover in the living room, and it's boy's only! Wanna come?"

"Hmm… it might get my mind off Starfire…" Robin pondered.

"Sure, why not?" he answered.

"Cool. Be there in 5 minutes!"

* * *

"Boy, that was a lot easier than I thought!" Cyborg exclaimed happily to Beast Boy.

"Speak for yourself," Raven grumbled, taking out a book and reading it.

Everything was set. Now, all they had to do was wait for the two guests-of-honor.

"Is everything in place?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yep!"

"Great! Remember the plan, okay? When it comes to Dares, get as mushy-gushy as you can! When it comes to Truths, _really_ butter it up!"

"Butter what up?" Starfire stepped into the living room wearing pink pajamas. (A/N: By the way, Beast Boy is wearing green pajamas, Raven purple, Cyborg blue, and Robin red. Go figure!)

"Uh… nothing!" Cyborg cut in. "Come on, Star! We've been waiting for you!"

Starfire happily plopped down between Raven and a big empty space. Beast Boy sat next to Raven, and Cyborg sat next to Beast Boy. They were arranged in a circle and sitting criss-cross applesauce, but one fifth of the circle was missing. (A/N: Guess who?)

No more than 30 seconds later, Robin barged into the room.

"Hey guys! What's--- _Starfire?_"

"Hiya Robin!" Beast Boy motioned Robin to come sit down between him and Starfire. "What took you so long?"

"CYBORG!" Robin bellowed at him. "I thought you said this was a _boy's only_ sleepover!"

"Heh heh… Um, yeah…about that… I lied?" Cyborg nervously said, sweat-dropping.

"That's it, I'm out," Robin started to turn around.

"No wait!" Beast Boy and Cyborg yelled out at the same time, while wresting Robin to the ground.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'LL DO IT! JUST GET OFF ME!"

The two instantly released him, and Robin plopped grudgingly between Starfire and Beast Boy.

Starfire let out a "_humph_" and turned away from Robin.

"So…" Raven quirked an eyebrow, keeping her voice monotone. "I'm guessing you two have problems?"

"You don't know the half of it," Robin grumbled.

"ALRIGHT!" Beast Boy rubbed his hands together maliciously. "Who's up for a game of 'Truth or Dare'?"

"Oh no," Robin inwardly groaned. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Me!" Cyborg yelled.

"Sure, whatever." Raven replied, not looking up from her book.

"What about _you_?" Beast Boy directed the question towards Robin. "Are you gonna play? Are you _chicken?_"

He morphed into a chicken for emphasis.

"I am NOT a chicken!" Robin growled. "Fine, I'll play."

"Awesome!"

"Please, friend Rob- I mean, Beast Boy, what is 'Dare or Truth'?" Starfire quickly covered up her mistake. She usually asked Robin what new things were.

"It's a game where one person asks 'Truth or Dare?' and the Other Person picks one. If the Other Person picks 'Truth' then the First Person has to ask a question, and the _Other_ Person has to answer it truthfully. If the Other Person picks 'Dare, then the First Person as to pick a Dare for the Other Person. The, the Other Person has to do the Dare or _else_! Got that?" Beast Boy hurriedly explained.

"Uh, yes, I think so…" Starfire absent-mindedly said, for she was too busy trying to figure out the game. Starfire was sure that Robin could've explained it better, but reminded herself that she was mad at Robin… at least for the moment.

"But what happens when you do not do the 'Dare' that the First Person---"

"We'll get to that later, Starfire," Beast Boy interrupted. "_Now_… I'll go first! I pick…"

Everybody looked up. Even Raven.

"Robin!" Beast Boy finished, pointing at the Boy Wonder. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare... Do your worst…" Robin narrowed his eyes. (A/N: Err… I mean, _mask_. I wonder what color Robin's eyes are… _-sighs dreamily-_)

Beast Boy and Cyborg shared an evil glance, then said… "I dare you to…"

-_CLIFFHANGER-_

* * *

A/N: Gosh, I'm awfully sorry to leave you guys hanging! I'm also sorry that I haven't been updating in such a long time. The Comcast Internet Service broke down! I can't even check my e-mail!

_-Bangs head on desk angrily-_… and they say that Comcast is always there for you! Or is that another Internet Thing? …_-Mutters-…_

I'll update soon! Really! And I'm also really sorry that I can't do any shout-outs to my reviewers! Gosh darn it; I don't even know if I _have_ any reviewers! Poopey Internet service! Ugh!

Cyborg: Losing your cool?

StarryTian: Please be quiet. I'm in a bad enough mood already!

Robin (understandingly): I understand…

StarryTian: Gee, thanks guys! It makes me feel a lot better!

Cyborg (scoffing): You _understand_? Gee, what kind of a superhero says _that_? You sound like Mother Mae-Eye!

Starfire (shivering): Please do not mention her name, friends! The mere thought of her brings chills to my spine! Her evil-ness had brainwashed all of you into pie-eating monglorfs!

Raven (sickly): And she made me wear a _dress_… with _PIGTAILS!_

-_A prop starts to glow black-_

Beast Boy (thoughtfully): Actually, I thought you looked pretty cute in pigtails!

_-The prop explodes- _

Beast Boy (continuing): But then again, that dress was too frilly for my taste…

Robin (blanching): And that hair style that she made me have was… AWFUL! Ugh, that was horrible! It looked like two pincher claws or something! _–shudders-…_

Cyborg (teasingly): Yeah, I bet when you got back to the Titans Tower, you practically _bathed_ in hair gel!

Robin (hotly): I do not _bathe_ in hair gel!

Cyborg (hands crossed): Oh really? I bet your hair is not hair at all! I bet it's just _hair gel!_

Robin (getting fed up): This is _hair_, not gel!

Cyborg (laughing): And I'll bet if we open your closet, I'll get ambushed by a bunch of HAIR GEL MINIONS! Hahahahaa!

Robin (hands crossed): Oh yeah? Well, at least I _have_ hair!

Cyborg (stops laughing): Oh no, you didn't! Bring it on, you spiky-haired, full-of-hair-gel, wacko little------

Starfire (interrupting): Please friends! Do not fight!

Raven (rubbing temples): Yeah, it's giving me a _major _headache…

Beast Boy (still continuing): … But the little cute, yellow bows _were_ pretty cute, although the shoes did not match at all!

Raven (losing control): BEAST BOY! STOP TALKING ABOUT ME!

Beast Boy: Nev---

Deep voice: EAT CAKE!

Robin (whips out bo-staff): Who are you? Show yourself!

Deep voice (stepping out of imaginary shadow): I am Father Kan-Eye!

Cyborg (wrinkling nose): Father _Kan-Eye?_

Father Kan-Eye (yelling): YES! AND SINCE YOU HAVE CAPTURED MY WIFE INTO PIE, I SHALL FORCE YOU TO EAT MY CAKE! MUAHAHAHAA!

Raven (backing away): No… NO! Not another dress!

Robin (jumping up and down): I need to go to the bathroom! See you guys next chapter!

Father Kan-Eye: NUH-UH! YOU DIDN'T SAY "FATHER KAN-EYE!"

Beast Boy (talking to Cyborg): Father Kan-Eye married Mother Mae-Eye? Dude who would want to marry that old hag?

Father Kan-Eye: I WOULD, OF COURSE!

Starfire (bringing our rolling pin): Never! I shall not let you harm my friends in any way!

StarryTian: Déjà vu, much?

A/N: Well, that's all for now! Baubahgabughabguha… That's All Folks!

Disclaimer: I do not own that "Baubahgabughabguha… That's All Folks!" thing. It belongs to that piggy… uh, if anybody would be so kind to tell me what his name is, that'll be greatly appreciated!

Over and out,

StarryTian


	5. Step Three and the Other Half

Title: Matchmaking for Dumbo-Heads

Author: StarryTian

Summary: One day, the Titans decide to visit the library, and surprisingly, Beast Boy finds a book called "Matchmaking for Dumbo-Heads". Using his amazing brain (please note the sarcasm) he decides to bring together Robin and Starfire, somehow dragging Cyborg and Raven into the mess.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, and I don't really want to anyways. Whoever owns them right now is doing a really good job at it! (_applauds_)

**_By the way, this chapter contains Raven/Beast Boy and slight Cyborg/Bumblebee pairing, so if you don't like it, then just skip this chapter…_**

* * *

_**Recap: **"Robin!" Beast Boy finished, pointing at the Boy Wonder. "Truth or Dare?"_

"_Dare….Do your worst…" Robin narrowed his eyes. _

_Beast Boy and Cyborg shared an evil glance, then said… "I dare you to…"_

_-CLIFFHANGER-_

* * *

Beast Boy and Cyborg shared an evil glanced, then said… "I dare you to pretend to propose to Starfire!"

Robin's jaw dropped open. Literally. In fact, it opened up so wide, that it broke off its hinges.

"Robin," Raven started, clearly annoyed. "You're jaw is biting me. Get it off."

He groped around, and then reassembled it. Finally, Robin found his voice.

"Y-Your… ki-kidding me, right?" he managed to stutter out.

"Nope!" Beast Boy grinned, obviously enjoying every second of this. "Now, you better do it or else we have to go to the _consequences_… you don't want THAT now, do you?"

Robin set his mouth into a straight line, and said, "Beast Boy, I don't think this is appropriate. As the leader of the Teen Tit----"

"Come ON, Robin!" Cyborg cut him off. "That leader junk doesn't apply to _sleepovers_… now, are ya gonna do it, or are you CHICKEN?"

Once again, Beast Boy morphed into a rooster for emphasis.

"I am _not_ chicken!" Robin retorted.

Cyborg and Beast Boy grinned inwardly. They knew they had hit a nerve.

"Are you _scared?"_ Cyborg pressed on. "Oh no! The big, bad Boy Wonder is scared of a little, itty-bitty dare! Whatever is he going to do?"

Beast Boy transformed himself back to his human form, and mocked Robin.

"Starfire, I love you _sooooo _much, but I just can't do this tiny little dare to prove my love to you!" he teased him.

"MWAH MWAH MWAH MWAH!" Cyborg made little kissy noises.

"Alright, alright!" Robin waved his hands wildly in the air. "I get it, okay! I'll do the dare!"

Once again, Cyborg and Beast Boy shared triumphant grins.

"Good."

Meanwhile, Starfire hadn't said anything about the situation. She was too busy thinking about whether she should say 'yes' or 'no' to Robin's fake proposal.

'_Oh no, this is not going to be good_!' Robin thought, as he slowly got down on one knee in front of Starfire.

"Um…. Starfire?…… Star? Starfire! Hello!" he yelled, waving his hands in front of her.

"Wha?… Oh, I'm sorry Robin! Forgive me if I was… 'zoning out'…." Starfire apologized, snapping out of her trance.

"Uh, it's okay…" Robin nervously wringed his hands. "I…uh… Starfire…. Uh… I-I… Would you… Gah… er…"

Everybody was staring at him. Even Raven had looked up from her book.

"Yes?" Starfire waited patiently for Robin's proposal.

'_Ok_,' he told himself. "_It's nothing to worry about. I mean, come on. I've faced Cinderblock, Plasmus, Overload, and even Slade… Besides, this isn't even real… it's just a dare, it's just a dare… Arg! Why can't I just say it? Just relax… relax…'_

_-CLICK… WHIRR…-_

'_What the…'_

While the Boy Wonder was painfully trying to collect his courage, Cyborg had altered his arm into a video camera.

Robin groaned. '_Great. Blackmail.. Uhhhhh… You can do it… Just think of those 5 words and say_----"

"Starfire, wouldyoumarryme?" he blurted out.

The tension was so thick, you would've needed a million knives to cut through it.

'_Oh my!' _Starfire thought._ "Robin just asked me to marry him! It is such a shame that this is not real. I… what shall I say? Let us see… what do Earth women do when men propose?…'_

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

It was Starfire's turn to pick a movie for "Movie Night".

"I shall chose…" she rummaged through her collection of movies. "… This one!"

Beast Boy stared at it in disbelief. " 'Mushy Gooshy Love'? _That's_ what we're watching? Forget it! I'm not watching----"

"Beast Boy!" Robin cut in. "It's Starfire's turn to pick a movie, and she picked this one. We're all going to watch it, whether you like it or not."

He walked dejectedly away, muttering something that sounded a lot like "…Always sticking up for his girlfriend…".

When it got to the proposal part, Starfire watched in awe as the woman flung her arms around the man and whispered, "I would love to!"

* * *

So Starfire did just that.

"Oh Robin!" she cried joyously, and flinging her arms around him. "I would LOVE to marry you!"

All the Titans stared at their fellow teammates in shock.

Suddenly, Starfire remembered something _else._

"Uh…" Robin stuttered, flushing a deep shade of crimson that any rose would be jealous of. "I----"

But he was cut off by Starfire's lips pressed firmly against his.

"MMMfphghhhphaaa…" Robin started, but then gave in.

-_Five Seconds In Heaven-_

"Wonderful…" she breathed, after ending the kiss.

"Yeah… just wonderful…" Robin repeated softly.

Both of them turned to their "audience". Their expressions were priceless.

Cyborg wasn't filming anymore. He had eyes as wide as dinner plates.

Beast Boy was continuously rubbing his eyes to see if that really happened. Both his and Cyborg's jaw were no longer located on their mouths, but instead, nipping at Raven.

Raven's expression was by far, the most craziest. Despite the jaws that were biting her, she was _up side down_, with her arms and legs in an awkward position. Her cloak was carelessly draped around her, and her belt had broken neatly in half.

As if she finally realized what sort of position she was in, Raven quickly cleared her throat and continued reading her book. It was obvious that she really wasn't paying attention to the novel.

Finally, _someone _had the courage to talk.

"Uh… _dude,"_ was all Beast Boy could manage, after relocating his and Cyborg's jaw back on.

-_Awkward Silence-_

Then…

"**_ALRIGHT!_**" Cyborg and Beast Boy yelled out in unison, giving each other a whopping high five.

"Man, that was awesome!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Yeah, _tell_ me about it! Wasn't it GREAT Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"Uh huh, just peachy," Raven muttered, trying to keep her voice steady and eyes on the book.

"_Sooo…._ Boy Wonder… how was the _kiss_?" Cyborg teasingly asked.

"Wha kish?" Robin murmured, still dazed from the kiss.

"You _know_," Beast Boy said, leaning towards him. "The one that _Starfire_ gave you!"

"Oho!" Robin exclaimed. "_Tha_ kish!"

"Yes, _that_ kish!" Cyborg snickered.

"OH YEAH, that kish wah totally wahshum!"

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"I think he meant 'That kiss was totally awesome'… or something like that." Cyborg corrected.

"Friends!" Starfire happily trilled. "I believe I _do_ like this game of 'Dare or Truth'! May we please continue?"

"Yes, we shall," Beast Boy responded maliciously. "Okay, Robin. It's your turn to pick!"

"Alwight!" Robin warbled. "I pwick…"

He suddenly stood up, and started spinning in circles, arm extended. It was quite a funny sight if you think about it. Then, his arm landed on….

"Raven!" Robin exclaimed

"What?"

"Dare or Truth?"

"I'm not playing that stupid game, _Boy Wonder_," Raven sarcastically retorted.

"Yes, you will! DARE OR TRUTH?"

"I'll explain this in a simple way, so that your tiny brain can understand. _I'm. Not. Playing."_

"YES YOU WILL! YOU WILL, AND YOU WILL LIKE IT! IF YOU DON'T, YOU WILL GET KICKED OFF THE TEEN TITANS!" he yelled.

"I think he's serious," Beast Boy muttered quietly to her. "In _that_ state, he'll probably do just about everything!"

"Yeah, Starfire's kiss packs a whollop!" Cyborg commented.

"My kiss?" Starfire questioned, involuntarily touching her lips.

"WELL?" Robin demanded. "ARE YA GOING TO PLAY OR NOT?"

"Fine."

"Good!" Robin said smugly, putting his hands on his hips. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She responded, clearly not afraid.

"I… uh… Dware you to… uh… err…"

Just then, a 'brilliant' idea popped into Robin's mind.

"Ravwen, I dware you to kish Bweast Boy on tha lips!"

_-Silence-_

"No… Way…" Raven finally said, closing her book.

"Yes way!" Cyborg snickered.

"Yeah, Raven!" Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrow up and down. "Who knows? You might enjoy it! And remember the _picture_?" he added under his breath.

"Friend Raven, you _must_ perform the kiss! It is most enjoyable!" Starfire put in.

"You don't want tha conquikenses now, do you Ravwen? Or are you _chicken?_"

"Raven's chicken!" The boys mocked. "Raven's chicken! Raven chicken! Raven's chicken! Rav----"

"ALRIGHT! ENOUGH!" Raven bellowed, causing the couch to rip in shreds. "I'll do it… Ugh…"

Everybody watched in fascination as Raven knelt beside Beast Boy.

_-CLICK… WHIRR…-_

"Sorry," Cyborg apologized.

Beast Boy waited impatiently for Raven to kiss him. He kept moving around awkwardly.

Closer and closer came Raven's pale lips. Anxiety filled the Titans Tower.

When her lips finally made contact with Beast Boy's, the Game Station blew up.

"MY GAMESTATION!" Cyborg yelled, rushing over to the remains of it.

But Beast Boy didn't even notice. He was too busy focusing on Raven's lips. During that time, random things were blowing up, and shaking uncontrollably.

Faint shouts of, "_My T-car! My baby!"_ from Cyborg could be heard.

After around 20 seconds, the two finally broke apart.

_-Silence-_

"Uh…" Beast Boy stuttered. "Th-that was… err…"

"Shush," Raven cut in, putting her fingers on his lips to silence him.

Five long minutes passed before a weeping Cyborg came in, breaking the silence.

"Al-alright…" He blubbered. "Let's continue our g-game."

"Um, Cyborg?" Robin asked, finally coming out of his 'trance' that Starfire bestowed on him. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," Cyborg cleared up a bit. "My baby's going to be just fine."

"So, friend Raven!" Starfire's sweet voice cut through the awkward silence. "How was the kiss?"

"Um… I'll go back to my book now…" Raven murmured, pulling her hood over her head, obviously hiding her growing blush.

"Actually, Raven," Beast Boy said. "It's your turn to say 'Truth or Dare'!"

Hearing his voice after what they just did was pretty awkward for her.

"Just take my turn," she muttered.

"Alright!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Who shall I pick? Hmmm…would the Boy Wonder please stand up?"

"Why me?" Robin mumbled, standing up.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," he replied, not afraid of Beast Boy's crazy imagination anymore.

"I dare you to… wait, Robin, come here" Beast Boy motioned him to come towards him.

"I dare you to… _-whisper whisper whisper-…_"

"Whoa!" Robin yelled. "NO WAY! I AM SOOOO NOT DOING THAT! BEAST BOY, THAT'S A VIOLATION AGAINST NATURE! _HUMAN_ NATURE!"

"Too bad, better get to it!" Beast Boy smirked. "Cyborg, you better get your video camera ready, 'cause this is going to be sweet!"

Starfire could barely contain her excitement.

"What is it, friend Beast Boy! I can scarcely wait to see what 'Dare' Robin has to perform!"

"You heard the lady!" Cyborg ordered Robin. "Now, go do whatever your gonna do, and get back here fast!"

Grumbling, Robin walked _slowly_ towards Starfire's room.

A few moments later, Robin's head poked through the door, but the rest of his body was hidden from view.

"Come _on_, Robin!" Beast Boy called teasingly. "Cyborg's got his video camera ready! We haven't got all day!"

_Slowly_, but surely, Robin stepped into the living room. At that moment, the kitchen blew up, on account of Raven.

"Hey!" Starfire exclaimed. "I believe the garment that you are wearing is my uniform, Robin!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy erupted into bales of laughter. But, this was only the beginning.

"C-Cue the mu-music…" Beast Boy gasped out, between giggles.

Raven used her powers to flip on the radio, and a "supermodel" song came on.

Robin 'strutted' around the living room, occasionally pausing to strike a pose. Thanks to Raven, the TV cracked in half. He flipped his imaginary hair over his shoulder, and continued to prance around, while saying things like, "Work it, girl!". The lights extinguished immediately and went out.

"Al-Alright!" Cyborg wheezed, still rolling on the floor with laughter. Amazingly enough, he actually got Robin on tape. "I think that's en-enough!"

At that order, Robin dashed out of the living room without another word. No more than two minutes later, he appeared with his usual red pajamas only to find Cyborg hyperventilating. Raven was busy trying to calm him down with her powers.

"Um…" Starfire started. "That was most… _interesting_…"

"Sorry Starfire," Robin apologized, turning to his hyperventilating teammate. "What's gotten into _him?_"

"I believe he thought your act was so hilarious, friend Cyborg breathed a little too much air!" Starfire explained.

"Uh huh, it was just _hilarious_…" Robin mumbled mordantly.

When Cyborg finally calmed down, he asked, "So… what are we going to do with the lights?"

"Forget the lights!" Beast Boy interrupted. "Let's just keep playing 'Truth or Dare'! It just makes the atmosphere more… mysterious."

"I never knew an idiot like you knew such _big_ words like 'atmosphere' and 'mysterious'." Raven sarcastically muttered.

"Oh yeah? Well, then I guess you just _enjoyed_ a kiss from a _certain idiot_, huh?" Beast Boy retorted.

This shut Raven up.

"Okay…" Robin started, going back to the game. "I pick… Cyborg! Truth or Dare?"

"Man, why me?" Cyborg whined.

"Because you _hyperventilated_ from laughing at me!" Robin smartly responded.

"Alright. Truth."

"What, are you _too afraid_ to pick 'Dare'?" Robin mocked.

"No!" he lied.

"Oh really?" Robin gave Cyborg an 'I-don't-believe-you' look.

"Ugh, okay. I pick dare!" Cyborg gave in.

"Good!" Robin smirked. "I dare you to call Bumblebee, and say 'Bumblebee, I love you with all my human and robotic heart!' "

"GAH, WHAT?"

"You heard what I said!"

"Haha!" Beast Boy laughed. "Good one, Boy Wonder!"

"Thanks. Now, come on Cyborg! We haven't got all day!"

Red-faced, Cyborg fumbled around with the communicator on his left arm. Suddenly, Bumblebee's face popped up.

"Hey, Sparky! What's up?" she greeted him.

Cyborg took a deep breath, and desperately tried to block out Starfire and Beast Boy's giggles. Robin was just smirking at him.

"Uh…" he started. "Bumblebee, Iloveyouwithallmyhumanandrobiticheart!"

"Huh? Say wha-----" the communicator shut off.

"HAHAHHAHAHAA!" Beast Boy guffawed. "THAT WAS SOOOO RICH!"

Starfire giggled a little. "Yes, Cyborg! That was most enjoyable to witness!"

"So…" Robin said casually, still smirking. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

"So hard?" Cyborg fumed. "SO HARD? Arg! Now, she'll never speak to me aga----"

_-The Tune On The Titans Communicator-_

"I'll get it," Cyborg grumbled.

"Sparky? What was _that_ all about?" came Bumblebee's voice.

"UHHHHHHHH…..."

"I'm not playin' around here, boy! Tell me now!" she demanded.

"UHHHHHHHHH…… HEY LOOK! A GIANT PANCAKE! AHHHH!"

"Where? _–roar- _Omgoodness! Cyborg you're right! Aqualad, Speedy, Mas and Menos, get ready to battle!"

With that, Bumblebee signed off.

"Are you serious?" Beast Boy said in disbelief. "Gee Cyborg, are you _psychic_ or something?"

Cyborg laughed nervously. "Haha… Lucky guess?"

"Please, Cyborg! I believe it is your turn to say "Dare or Truth!'" Starfire cut in.

"Oh… right…" a very scary and malicious grin crept upon Cyborg's face. "I pick… Robin! Hahaa! Revenge time, Boy Wonder!"

"Hey!" Robin complained. "Isn't there some kinda rule that says you can't pick the same person over and over again?"

"Dude, we're superheroes." Beast Boy pointed out. "We can bend the rules if we wanna… now pick!"

"Pick what?" Robin asked stupidly.

"TRUTH OR DARE!"

"Oh, that. Err…. Dare."

"Alright!" Cyborg exclaimed. "I dare you to… say 'I love you' to Starfire! That'll pay back for what _you_ did!"

Robin gulped. He… wasn't very good at expressing his emotions. Back on that hostile alien planet, he tried so hard to tell Starfire how he felt, but never got that chance. Curse Batman for training him to be an emotionless dummy head...

"Uh, okay." Robin responded, as he nervously sat next to Starfire.

"Starfire…" he began. "I… l-lo-l…"

He mentally cursed himself. He had never even _tried_ to say the word 'love', even though he had heard many people say it out loud before. Now that it was _his_ turn to say it… well, he just couldn't.

"Yes, Robin?" Starfire prodded on, giving him one of her 2000-watt smiles for reassurance.

"AAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" Robin yelled, temporarily blinded from Starfire's bright smile. Seeing such intense light in the dark was quite a shock for the Boy Wonder.

The green changeling and the half-robot were laughing their heads off.

"OOOWWWW! MY EYES!" he shouted, covering his eyes with his hands.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were now rolling on the floor with bales of deadly laughter.

Robin blindly groped around for Starfire. He figured that among this chaos, it would be much less embarrassing than with everybody watching.

Finally, he felt a small hand and grabbed it, guessing it was Starfire.

Raven looked horror-struck as her leader roughly grabbed her hand.

"Uh…" she started.

"I LOVE YOU!" he proclaimed to the wrong girl.

The room was dead silent.

"Ro-Robin?" Starfire's timid voice cut through the air. "You… love Raven?"

"What?" Robin then realized he was holding Raven's hand, and quickly dropped it.

"Omgoodness…" he breathed. "Starfire, look I---- it was a mistake! Honest! I just----"

He just cut off by Starfire' sobs, and looked up. He gasped. She looked so… dejected, like a small, poor ,kitten nobody wanted anymore. It was as if her usual cheerful aura just disappeared. It seemed as if her hair was less shiny, and skin no longer vibrant. Her sobs were the worst. They weren't huge and loud. Just soft, and heartbroken. Robin quickly rushed over and tried to hug her, but Starfire simply pushed him away.

"I-I… n-nneed to g-go…" she choked out, while running to her room.

The oven cracked in half.

"Go… to… her…" Raven said, deadly quiet and not looking Robin in the face.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"She hates me now." He replied, as he sat down, miserable.

"I would too," Raven said.

"But she'll just get even more depressed if you don't go and fix it." Beast Boy cut in.

Everybody stared at him. They could hardly believe that these words were coming from him.

"What? I can be… err… _good_ if I want to!" he defended himself.

"I can't do it," Robin repeated.

"Just take it one step at a time!" Cyborg convinced their crestfallen leader. "Remember, 'Inch by inch, it's a cinch. Yard by yard, it's hard.'"

Now everybody was staring at Cyborg.

"What? I can be… sendemental if I wanna!"

"That's sen_ti_mental, bolts for brains," Raven corrected sarcastically.

"I'll… just be in my room…" Robin sighed, and exited the Main Room.

_-Silence_-

"Well…" Beast Boy started. "_That_ idea was a dud!"

"Yeah," Cyborg agreed, yawning. "Let's do our matchmaking tomorrow. I'm tired. G'night BB, 'night Raven…"

As the two trudged towards their room, Raven sat there and summoned her Emotions.

"Hey," Common Sense said. "You called?"

"Yeah," Raven replied, monotone.

"Whatcha need _us_ for?" Revenge grunted. "I was sleeping! Just because _you_ don't want to sleep, doesn't mean _I_ can't!"

"I was just…" Raven started, still keeping her voice in monotone. "… _wondering_ if we could call the deal off…"

"WHAT?" the two Emotions exclaimed at once.

"I just realized that Robin and Starfire actually love each other----"

"Well, _duh_," Revenge interrupted rudely.

Raven glared at Revenge inside her mind and continued.

"It's just too much pressure," she ended dully.

"Explain yourself," Common Sense said, after a while.

"Did you SEE the Main Room?" Raven pointed out. "That was only because I couldn't decided whether… they should be together or not… it's sorta hard to explain…" she finished lamely.

"Whatever," Revenge brushed the idea off. "We already informed the rest of your Emotions so it's too late anyways."

"What?"

"Lemme put this in an easy way so that your tiny brain can understand," Revenge copied Raven. "All the happy-wappy-sappy Emotions like Happy, Joyful, and Knowledge are on Common Sense's side. All the _reasonable_ Emotions such as Hate, Anger, and of course,_ me_, are on… well, _my_ side. Got that?"

"This is _not_ working…" Raven rubbed her temples. "I'll… um, _think_ about this okay? Good night," she said, shoving them in to the back of her mind again.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Robin…" Starfire whispered, clutching a picture of her and Robin together in a heart-shaped picture frame…

* * *

A/N: Hey you guys! I'm really sorry I haven't been updating! Wahhh! I feel really bad now! (_-sniff-_)

Anyways, there's a rumor that says you can't reply to your reviewers anymore! There's a petition going around (by e-mail, of course) and once it reaches 200, you have to send it to the fanfiction people… I think they delete your story or something if you really _do_ reply to your reviewers! Augh!

Well… I'm really sorry… about… well, EVERYTHING! POOPEY RULE! Augh!

Cyborg: Geez, chill.

StarryTian: How can I! This after-chapter format isn't allowed either!

Robin: I know.

StarryTian: No you don't.

Beast Boy: I'M GOING TO THE VETS TODAY! AUUUUHHH!

Starfire: Vets?

Raven (bored): Don't ask.

Beast Boy (running around in circles): THIS IS SOOOOO NOT COOL!

Starfire (confused): What is not cold?

Robin (putting his hand on her shoulder): Nothing, don't worry about it, Star.

Cyborg (to Robin): I bet you liked _this_ chapter a lot, huh?

Robin (eyes narrowing): Why?

Cyborg (in a sing-songy voice): BECAUSE YOU GET TO KISS STARFIRE!

Robin (blushing): So? You had to say 'I love you Bumblebee'!

Bumblebee (appearing out of nowhere): Yeah! What was _that_ all about, Sparky?

Cyborg (lying quickly): Um… I have to go to the bathroom! See ya!

Starfire (following Cyborg): As do I!

Robin (chasing Starfire): Same here.

Beast Boy (running after his friends): THE VETSSS!

Bumblebee (out loud): Geez, do they have synchronized bladders or something?

A/N: I'm not going to ask you for a review… but it would be appreciated. I just feel REALLY bad about the whole 'you-cant-respond-to-your-reviewers' thing. That, and that I haven't updated in a long time!

Well, see ya!

Over and out,

StarryTian


End file.
